1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable holder unit for holding a large number of interface cables mounted in an electronic device such as a disk array system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increasing capacity of hard disks, the damage sustained when such hard disks fail is becoming larger. In order to tackle this problem, RAID (Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks) technology is being used to prevent loss of data caused when such hard disks fail and also to improve processing performance. In this technology, a plurality of hard disks are combined and managed as one redundant hard disk, and a system using this technology is called as a disk array system. The disk array system is composed of a plurality of disk units for storing data, control modules for controlling reading/writing of data from/to the disk units, channel adapters for controlling communications with a host, and others. A large number of cables such as interface cables between the host and the channel adapters are mounted within a case of the disk array system. When the channel adapters and the control modules are stacked on two rows of upper and lower rows for example, the interface cables between the host and the channel adapters may be obstructive in exchanging units of the control module on the lower row. In such a case, maintenance personnel carry out the exchange of units by pushing the cables aside by hand.